Our Silly Sasuke
by Lafs
Summary: Sasuke usually is seen as the serious type. But that's all artful editing really. Wouldn't you love to find out about his sillier side?


Ok, the last time I contributed my work to was say um, 5 years ago. And it was a Beyblade fanfiction, nonetheless. (Unfinished, and alone. Depressing vibes ooze at me from that work.)

You'll find my writing style pretty much the same. Not much has changed except that, ehrm, I go to University now, unlike the child that wrote at the age of 13. (Probably a major change, in fact.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke, or Naruto, or any of the other vivid characters found in Kishimoto's work (it had BETTER BE Kishimoto or otherwise I will call him _That Man_ in future writings of mine. _That Man_ has too many syllables in his real name for my liking.)

First and foremost, I have to say that I've always hated the Sasuke type (Once again, I almost typed Sausage XD Hilarious, Naruto, Sakura and Sausage! Oh why am I still so easily amused?) I hated those characters that were swooned over by girls, had natural ability and they didn't talk all that much. (Rukawa from Slam Dunk anyone?) But it was only after I read _Naruto_ the manga, up to the part where they all grow up that I found myself liking Sasuke. Sure, their was inner turmoil about him having to kill his best friend and the like, but what really attracted me was... half naked Sasuke when grown up. "Where did your fashion sense go dude?!" I wanted to yell at my computer monitor. His clothes left me in a fit of laughter until I realised something. I shouldn't hate Sasuke, because like all of us, he makes mistakes. Naruto wears orange pants. Mistake. Therefore, lovable. Sasuke, picks out clothes which he believes makes him look cooler (in more ways than one.) Mistake. Therefore, adorable.

This is my dedication to him. To the side that we can only wonder about when he doesn't speak. The side that can only be described...

...as _Our Silly Sasuke._

SASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKE

_1. Our Boy._

Sasuke hadn't always been a brooding, revenge-seeking boy in shorts. He had _Once_ been normal. When he lost those closest to him, those in the Uchiha clan, to Itachi's spontaneous bloodlust- _Something_ changed within him.

Day after day, he spent being miserable, unfeeling, snapping at anyone who tried to comfort him. It wasn't right to hear children his age laugh anymore. The pleasant landscapes and sunsets only served to mock him, the red glow of the sun melting into the last drops of blood of the Uchiha clan. The shade of the trees seemed to strangle instead of shelter him, and the sun pierced into his pale skin. The continuity of the things around him made him want to drop to his knees and to scream the world into stopping, into paying attention to what was happening to him, to his family, to his clan.

In this state, Sasuke spent, walking in his own nightmare. He forgot who he once was, and he built dreams of revenge. These dreams were like unstable bridges over rapid waters. He believed that they would lead him back to his true self somehow.

By the time Sasuke had seemed to sort himself out mildly, he was in the midst of something called _Team Kakashi_ which was something that he had no desire to be a part of. Stuck with some teacher who frequently flipped through a suspicious looking book, a loudmouthed short blond guy who was crazy about ramen and a two-faced girl with a pink hair-dye and a bad temper was not good. It was positively a recipe for a foul meal, that's what it meant to Sasuke.

Yet somehow, these teammates made him _want _ to smile, as incredulous as it may have seemed. Naruto was always bickering with Sasuke and easily getting self esteem issues then bouncing back the next minute with a super inflated ego. Sasuke had never thought much about what Naruto was actually talking about, but throwing back some insults always made good entertainment, seeing as Naruto always seemed to get worked up by himself. Sakura on the other hand, sometimes had that _look_ that girls had when they talked to him. The _look _ was a combination of friendliness with the eyes of a tiger hunting its prey. But mainly, she was quite smart and even at times _good _ to talk to, when you needed to say something serious. She would be ready to listen and to give constructive feedback and critique. Kakashi, however, was an enigma. What with the always coming late, and his hand glued to the latest installment of _Come Come Paradise_ down to the single eye looking lazily at the trio, it seemed to Sasuke that he was a tad untrustworthy. However, Kakashi's actions and words always mentioned _team _ or _teammates _ and when any of them had been in trouble, Sasuke would watch as Kakashi firmly put away his beloved CCP (Actually sounds cool abbreviated.) and promptly came to their aid.

In short, this team started to make him feel warm inside. He felt welcome here.

He wanted to smile and laugh, just like he used to so long ago. Sometimes he wondered if the past Sasuke had really been him?

Sasuke's body, however, did not seem to respond to this slow tide of emotions that was pulling back in. It didn't listen to him. Somewhere, in the dark recesses of his mind was guilt. Subconsciously, he had told himself all this while, to not smile, laugh or talk much because that would bring injury to his suffering family who sought justice.

Being with Naruto and Sakura for so long, made his face itch. Then suddenly, after Naruto and Sakura started speculating what was underneath Kakashi's mask, Sasuke's face started to twitch ever so slightly. It wasn't long before Naruto's grin and Sakura's beam called out Sasuke's smirk.

From that day onwards, Sasuke reasoned with himself, that so long as he killed Itachi before he died then... it would be okay.

It would be okay to smile a little.

It would be okay to laugh a little.

It would be okay to stop seeing the Uchiha clan's blood each morning and afternoon when the sunlight bled through his window.

It would be okay... to be alive.

SASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKE

A/N:

I hope you liked that installment. I haven't written anything for the Naruto fandom yet so this will be my first.

Not to break the mood or anything, but let me tell you this story seems to be heading off to another unintended destination altogether. It was supposed to show the silly side of Sasuke that only emerged when he was alone! Wahhh darn you words that lead somewhere else! Let's make this a city circle return train stop!! Apologies for the train jargon , which has nothing to do per say with said story. Sorry for this beginning to be quite angsty sounding. It'll be a happy story from the next chapter onwards.

Please read and review!


End file.
